My First Kiss Went a Little Like This
by SoraxKairiislove
Summary: Oneshot. Huey and Jazmine have very different interpretations of how their first kiss went.


**It's 12 am and I can't sleep, let's see how this goes. I got the idea listening to that song My First Kiss by 3OH!O and Ke$ha which is where I got the title from. Oh and I apologize if this sucks, but I'm half a sleep and half buzzed on orange soda. **

regular font-Jazmine/Cindy

_Italics-Huey and Riley/Ed and Rummy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

"So he did it! Just out of no where? Oh my gosh, I knew it was going to happen eventually!" Sixteen year old Jazmine Dubois squealed. Her best friend Cindy McPhearson rolled her eyes at her friend's giddiness while flipping through a magazine.

"Oh my gosh that's SO cute! So what happened? Where was it? How did he do it?" Jazmine asked sitting next to her blond companion to press her for more information. Cindy closed the magazine and placed it down next to her.

"I don't really know, one minute we was playin' ball and then he just leaned in. It was outta no where really."

Jazmine squealed again wrapping Cindy into a large hug. "I'm so happy for you two! I knew you and Riley would get together eventually. I mean you've only liked him since he moved here."

"I know, I know. It was cute and all but damn Jazz, you more excited about it than I am." Cindy chuckled. "I mean, he told me it was his first kiss and all too."

The mulatto's eyes widened. "Cindy, you have no idea how adorable this is."

"Yeah."

"How can you not be excited about this! What happened next?"

"I am! Don't get me wrong, but after he kissed me I told him I had to go."

Jazmine's face fell. "Why did you do that?"

"Cuz! My face started gettin all red and stuff and I was nervous cuz...it was my first kiss too."

Jazmine broke out into an even bigger grin.

"Don't give me that look Jazz."

"Cindy, this is me we're talking about. And two people who've liked each other forever sharing their first kiss together! It's every girl's dream."

"I know, but...I didn't want him thinking I was all inexperienced and shit."

The blond could feel her face start to heat up just talking about the events that had happened earlier between her and Riley Freeman. It all happened so quick and it surprised the hell out of her, she always had a feeling Riley had a slight crush on her but she never thought he'd actually do anything about it.

"Well." Cindy said clearing her throat and turning to her best friend so she was looking directly at her. "what was your first kiss like?"

* * *

_"Aye, so I finally did it Niggas!" Riley bragged to Ed and Rummy in the kitchen of the Freeman household. Huey was sitting at the table trying his best to concentrate and read the latest book he check out from the library._

_"Good job lil' nigga! Yeah you put it down on that bitch, right?" Ed said scarfing some left over food he had found in the fridge a few minutes prior._

_"Yeah yeah!" Riley said, the pride was eveident in his voice. "I was just like, I gotta do this. So I leaned in and kissed her."_

_"Oh you just kissed her? I thought you was gonn' smash her."_

_"Riley's only fourteen." Huey pointed out peeking out over the top of his book at the three on the otherside of the kitchen._

_"Nigga get back to yo book, man. Can't you see us tryin' to talk over here?" Ed snapped back. Huey only rolled his eyes and went back to his book._

_"So anyways, I leaned in and did it. And she was lookin all nervous so I was like, aye C-murph it was my first kiss and all-"_

_"You told her it was your first kiss? Why you do that man?" Rummy cut in._

_" I don't know...I-"_

_"I remember my first kiss." Ed said, he leaned back in his chair. "Her name was Tina and she was real fine too. Yeah, I used my charm on that ho."_

_Huey snorted from behind his book. Riley snapped his head in the direction of his older brother, "Ignore him Ed, Huey's just a gay ass hater."_

_"Yeah, whatever you say Riley." Huey said rising up from his chair preparing to exit the kitchen. He heard crackles of laughter coming from Riley and Ed and Rummy started to snicker. He turned on his heels._

_"What's so funny?" He asked curiously giving his signature eyebrow raise._

_"Oh nutin. We just laughin cuz we know you ain't have yo first kiss yet cause yous gay!" Riley shouted causing Ed and Rummy to errupt into laughter._

_"Am not."_

_"Den prove it, what was yo first kiss like?"_

* * *

"So tell me Jazz, we best friends!" Cindy begged, the two girls had been best friends since they were ten years old, but neither of them had ever discussed this topic. Cindy never wanted to talk about it because she knew she was probably the only person in her small group of female friends to not get kissed yet, she was never the romantic type but she hated feeling left out when it came to anything.

"Well...my first kiss was with Huey." Jazmine said shyly, she could see the grin start to form on Cindy's face.

"How old was ya'll?" The blond asked curiously.

"It was the night of my thirteenth birthday party."

"Aww, that's too cute!" Cindy exclaimed, she wasn't the type to get hype over that kind of stuff, but hey, it was pretty adorable when you think about it.

Jazmine made a face, "I mean when I was kid I always thought about kissing Huey. I wanted to for a REALLY long time. But when it happened...it wasn't all that great."

"Oooh, do tell." Cindy said scooting closer to the strawberry blond, she was really interested now.

* * *

_"Uhh." Huey was floored, he had actually never told anyone about this and he told Jazmine not to talk about it either. He was never one to put his personal buisness out there and he knew he'd never hear the end of it if other people found out. But what was he supposed to do, make something up? Huey was lot of things, but he wasn't a liar._

_"It was with night of her thirteenth birthday party."_

_"I bet you did it juss cuz yo ass was too cheap to buy her a gift."_

_"Riley do you wanna hear the story or not? I got things to do." Huey snapped. Riley instantly shut his mouth and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down to listen._

_"Well it was the night of her party and you know how much I hate parties...I just went cause she begged me to. I can't stand loud noise and too many people in one place so I just went to sit out on the back porch. Jazmine's always following me around and came outside to bug me."_

* * *

"Well I remember Huey only came because I begged him to, he HATES parties. I even got him to try some cake, but I guess sugar really messes up his stomach or something. He looked like he was about to get sick so he ran out to the back. I went out too just make sure he was okay and wasn't puking or something."

* * *

"_So you got the hoes comin to you? Very impressive little man." Ed congratulated, Rummy nodded his head._

_"Yeah Huey, maybe you ain't as gay as I thought you was." Riley piped up._

_"So she came out and sat down next to me, she started talking about something. But honestly, I wasn't really listening. I learned to block her out over the years."_

_"Dat's cold man." Riley mumbled._

_"Do you want to hear the story or not?"_

_"That is kinda messed up Huey." Rummy chimed in._

_"ANYWAY." Huey explained, "I told her I was ready to go, that I was getting too tired. But she wanted me to stay until she opened her gifts, and then it hit me , I didn't buy her anything."_

_"I knew it, cheap ass nigga!"_

* * *

"So I came outside and Huey was sitting on the back porch. I asked him what was wrong and he said he was really tired and wanted to go home, I knew he was feeling sick but I wanted him to stay until I opened my gifts."

"What did he get you for your birthday?" Cindy asked.

"Nothing."

"Cheap ass nigga."

* * *

_"How you not gonna get yo woman a gift? Even hoes deserve some love every once and a while." Ed exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if dis was yo first AND last kiss."_

_"So she was going on and on about how she was excited for her presents, then I tried to tell her birthday parties were useless and that you shouldn't get gifts simply for being born and-"_

_"Come on nigga get to the good part!"_

_"Well anyway, she asked me what I got her. And I told her the truth, I didn't get her anything."_

_"And then she bitched slapped you right?"_

_"NO Ed."_

* * *

"So. I asked him what he got me for my birthday and he said he didn't get me anything! And then he told me something long and boring about how birthdays are nothing but a way to con material items from family and friends."

"Damn, I'm glad Reezy ain't like that. I wouldn't put up with that shit." Cindy piped up. Jazmine flipped her hair over her shoulder before continuing.

"And then I told him he had to make it up for me some how. I just meant he had to come back in and play a party game with us!"

"Oooh, so that's when he kissed you?"

* * *

_"So I told her I'd find a way to make it up to her somehow."_

_"Yeah playa!" Riley cheered, Huey only rolled his eyes._

_"So she leaned in closer to me and started...touching me."_

_"DAMN!"_

* * *

"So I leaned in to get a better look at him, I could tell he really wasn't feeling well. He looked so sick, so I put my hand on his forehead and neck to see if he was warm, and I told him he was burning up and that he should go home."

* * *

_"And then she told me I should go home because I was too hot and she couldn't take it anymore."_

_"Ahah, nigga now I know you lyin!" Riley laughed, "Unless there was weed in that cake that night or something. I mean she musta been high to think you hot."_

_"I mean, I was actually starting to feel a little bad that I didn't get her a gift. So I had to make it up some how...and I mean, it was pretty obvious she liked me. So..one really quick kiss wouldn't make a difference."_

_"So how'd you do it man?" Ed asked amused._

_"I just leaned in, put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her."_

_"Just like that?" Riley asked._

_"Yeah, just like that."_

* * *

"So what did Huey do next?" Cindy questioned.

"He kissed me."

"Eww, when he was sick or some shit? That's gross."

"It was so weird! I just grabbed me, and his hands were all sweaty and he totally just shoved his tongue down my throat!"

"EWWW! It's a good thing my baby Riley can kiss good."

Jazmine made a face, "It wasn't very nice AT ALL. So I told him I had to go back inside because all my other guests were there and I said goodnight and went back in."

* * *

_"So what happened next?" Rummy inquired._

_"Well you know how Jazmine get's all giddy over EVERYTHING. She put her hands over her face and ran back inside squealing. Probably to go tell Cindy or something."_

_Riley sat back in his chair looking impressed, "So maybe you ain't as gay as I thought, you still cheap though."_

_"Yeah, why you so cheap?" Rummy asked._

_"Why are you two even here?" Huey snapped._

_"Aye, let the man finish the story." Riley interrupted before the two started arguing._

_"Well that's pretty much it." Huey announced, "I told her the next day at school not to tell anyone, you know how she is with her mouth."_

_"Well damn Huey! How was I supposed to know after all dese years you had a little ounce of game in you!" Ed laughed._

_"Yeah Huey, I ain't know you had some moves." Riley said obviously impressed._

_Huey couldn't help but smirk a little._

* * *

"So that's it?" Cindy asked with her large blue eyes filled with amusement.

"Well the next day he told me not to tell anyone. I figured it was because he was humiliated and didn't want me to tell anyone he was a bad kisser. Seriously Cindy, it was the GROSSEST thing that ever happened to me!" The mulatto exclaimed.

Cindy doubled over laughing. "Even worse then that kid that ate his boogies in fifth grade?"

"YES!"

"Now that's just gross. I gotta tell Reezy!"

__

**Well there it is. Huey's quite full of himself, huh? lol. I'm gonna try to go to bed now, bye!**


End file.
